Into Your Head
by Diamond4Lyfe
Summary: "She's cute, smart, cool. She's got beautiful eyes and a gorgeous smile. I didn't say a name, but she popped into your head. Didn't she?"


"I'm happy I finally get to meet your girlfriend after a whole year." Sam said as he and his friend, Steve, walked down the busy New York street on a warm spring night.

"Yeah, well I just wanted to see how far it would go before anyone actually got to meet her."

"What's her name again?"

"Sharon Carter." The two stopped in front of a restaurant and peeked in the window to see if they spotted Sharon before walking in. The waiter walked them over to a four person table to spot the blonde sitting look at her phone.

"Hey Sharon." The blonde picked up her head broke out into a grin before getting up and hugging her boyfriend tightly. Steve returned the hug and then placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"Sharon this is my best friend Sam Wilson. Sam this is my girlfriend Sharon Carter."

"Hi, how are you?" Sam asked as he shook her hand. She was blonde and had brown eyes. She dressed well and had a firm grip in her hand shake. Sam liked her already.

"Hi, I'm well and yourself?" she asked back. The three took a seat at the table and the waiter came back with the menus.

"I'm great now that I get to finally meet you after a year. You know he talks about you a lot."

"Sam…" the blonde man said giving his friend a look with a blush on his face, although it was cut short when his girlfriend broke into laughter.

"All good things I hope."

"Of course. He loves to talk about the way you smile and how you-"

"Anyway, who's the fourth person joining us tonight?" Steve asked looking at the empty spot next to his friend and trying to avoid any farther embarrassment by his friend.

"My friend Natasha. She's running a little late because of her flight departed an hour late." As on cue a young woman with red hair, black jeans, flats, and white t-shirt with a black leather jacket walked in to the restaurant with a smile on her face when she saw her friend.

"There she goes." Both men turned to look at her and Sam was hit with a ton of bricks. She was pretty. No better yet she was beautiful. It was like dying and going to heaven in the matter of two minutes.

"Hey Nat." Sharon said while standing to hug the young woman, while the men did the same.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The airport was hell." Natasha while hugging her friend. The two pulled apart and looked over at the boys.

"No problem. Natasha this is my boyfriend Steve Rogers and his friend Sam Wilson. Guys this is Natasha Romanoff." Both Steve and Sam shook her hand, although it's when her and Sam's hand touch there was a bit of a shock between them.

They all sat down before the waiter came over and took their drink order.

"So how was your trip?" Sharon asked.

"Fine. I saw Clint and his family. Although the airport was horrible."

"How are they doing?"

"They're doing just fine. You know they have another son."

"Really?" Natasha nodded her head. The girls continued in their own conversation, unknowing that Sam would sneak secret glances at the red head and Steve would see and smirk at his friend. The waiter came back with their drinks and told their orders before returning back to the kitchen.

"So how about you two gentlemen?" Natasha asked.

"We met in the army. Both served six years, before retiring out. Steve over here became a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and I work part time as an agent and at the VA hospital." Sam explained.

"Wait you two work at S.H.I.E.L.D.?" the red head asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah. That's how I met Sharon." The red headed turned to her friend, who give her a shy grin, before taking a slip of her drink.

"Are we missing something?" Sam asked with an amused tone.

"Yeah, she failed to tell me that you worked with us."

"Huh. So when did you start working there?" Sam asked.

"My brother, Clint, started before me and then two years later recruited me to work with them once my job in Russia flopped."

"Shame Sharon." Steve said with a smile.

The rest of dinner was filled with laughter and stories being shared. Once dinner was over Steve paid for his and Sharon's meals and Sam did the same for him and Natasha (thank goodness the girls went to the restroom or they would never hear the end of it.)

"I can tell that you like her."

"I don't know what you're talking about Rogers."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Just make a move."

Before Sam could say anything the girls returned and all four adults left the restaurant.

"So what do you ladies what to do now?" Steve asked. The girls looked at each other before replying "movies."

The walk to the movies was short and laughable. Steve and Sharon walked in front, close together, while Sam and Natasha walked behind them a little slowly.

"So that's when I discovered that I wanted to be in the army." Sam had just finished telling Natasha the story on why he joined the army. She was very into his story and enjoyed every detail of it and never judged him on certain parts.

"That was amazing. Thank you for serving."

"No problem. So what you?"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why did you come to America? Favorite color? T.V. show? Anything you want to tell me really."

Sharon listened to her friend talk behind her and smiled at the two getting so close. Steve noticed it too and hatched a plan to get Sam and Natasha alone.

"Why don't we ditch them and go to your apartment?" he asked his girlfriend.

"You read my mind," The two stopped walking and turned to face their friends. The two another adults stopped walking and talking and looked at their counterparts in a confusing matter.

"I got a text from my sister saying that she needed me at her house ASAP because something happened with her wedding dress."

It wasn't the complete truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"Okay. So we'll reschedule for another day for the movies." Natasha simply stated. She knew Sharon long enough to know that she was up to something either with her and Sam or she just wanted alone time with Steve.

"Yeah. I had fun tonight. It was nice meeting you Sam."

"Likewise."

"I'll take a cab with you to your sister's house." Steve said while trying to hail a cab. Finally one stopped in front of the four and the two climbed in.

"Nice meeting you Natasha. Bye Sam."

"You too Captain."

"Bye Rogers." Once the blonde closed the door the cab was off into the busy New York street.

"So just you and I. Look we don't have to catch a movie if you don't want to. I could just walk you home?" Sam stated.

"Yeah, we could just watch a movie at my place if you want to?" the red head asked. The young man's face lit into a smile and held his hand out for her to grab. Natasha smiled and interlaced their fingers as they made their way to her apartment.

* * *

A/N: Honestly I was bored and my mind said "Make a Sam and Natasha story with Steve and Sharon." So I did. I got the summary from Tumblr. If I get request to make another chapter I will.

Until next time

-xo


End file.
